1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, and more specifically, to a compact and lightweight two lens unit zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it has been difficult to produce zoom lens systems for cameras (e.g. instant cameras) using film of sizes larger than the standard size film (135 mm film). This is because the lens movement amount for focusing and the lens movement amount for zooming should be large for the zoom lens system used in such a camera because of the greatness of the film size. This increases the size of the peripheral mechanical construction and the size of the camera body becomes excessively large as a result.